Forever mine
by Goki Henjin
Summary: Red finds Purple's diary and decides to read it so he can tease him about it, but he finds a truth better left unknown. It's the same as Forever yours, but with a different ending. Rapr, character death, oneshot.


**Forever mine**

An Invader Zim Fanfiction

Warnings: RAPR, Mature content

_This story is the same as Forever yours, but with a different ending...I needed to do it, sorry. I don't own the characters._

Red's eyes snapped open as he found his companion's diary. He smirked, imagining he would have something to tease Pur with, so he started reading it.

"

Day X

I can't seem to take my eyes off him. He's a wonderful elite soldier, he's good looking, the shade of his skin is lovely. And his crimson eyes just make me melt away. Also his height, he's getting taller and taller whenever I see him. But he'll never notice me. Even if everybody tells me I have beautiful skin and the best purple color in my eyes, I'm not tall enough. I'm not short, but compared to him… It's eating me inside. I'm doing my best to become an elite, I'm not good at fighting, but I'm trying, I want to be with him, want to be by his side…"

Day S

In training, it's draining me…but today he was training beside me, I could hear his low gasps from all the exercise, I've committed them to memory. I want his gasps on my antennae while he possesses me, I want his skillful hands all over my body, I need him, and yet…he hasn't noticed me. Why?...

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest irken

If I was invisible

(Wait..I already am)

Will you turn my way sometime?

Day G

I did it, I became an elite…but still, I haven't gathered the courage to talk to him. He seems so immersed in his own world, entirely devoted to his duty, it's making me sick, why won't you notice me, Red? I've been trying to enter the group you're in. You have no idea of all the list of excuses I've invented…the superior is considering it, which is good. I want to get closer to you, Red.

Day F

I just transferred in your group. I heard we will be sent in a mission soon. I hide behind a column while I see you walking down the aisle, to the weaponries. I follow as silently as I can...I want to know which weapons you prefer, I want to know everything. I know you like popcorn and donuts. I know you even chatted with Tallest Miyuki a week ago. Is it normal to envy her, as she talked to you, instead of envying you for taking to our almighty tallest? It doesn't matter anymore…were in the same room now…you like lazers and spears, that's pretty cool.

Tonight we'll be staying in the same room. You are three beds away, I wait until everybody falls asleep, I'm stealthy and easily made my way near your bed. Your skin made me cry. I wanted to touch it…so badly. I want you to notice when I'm not around…You're so very special…I wish I was special.

Day N

Tomorrow we'll be going to our first mission. I see you sitting in your bed, with a small videogame, still ignoring everything and everyone around you. I crave for your eyes to turn my way…if I only had the courage to talk to you…

Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you

Every single day

Every word you say

Every game you play

Every night you stay

I'll be watching you

Oh can't you see

You belong to me

How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Day GR

The mission went wrong, we were ambushed by an enemy vessel, half of the crew died. But I knew you wouldn't, you're a true warrior…my warrior, and you won't fade that easily. I couldn't die either, now that we are in the same ship. You shout orders to me, and to the others, you're an innate leader, I melt when you mention my name. The moment was eternal…to hear my name emanating from your lips, your voice is lovely, I want this to last longer…

We managed to stabilize and land in a semi deserted planet. I was taking some things out of the ship and you put your hand on my shoulder "Good job" you muttered as you made your way into the ship. I believe, I stood there for some minutes, melting, elevated…you touched me. If I need to wreck the ship for us to stay together more time, I'd totally would…

Day UG

I've gone wrong, there's no going back…I shouldn't even be recording this, it could get me executed…but I'm doing it anyway, can't help it. What if I die and he never knew? At least, this way…I have hope.

An ambush will occur…and it's all my fault, and yet, I wanted it that way. In some minutes, the remaining residents of this planet will try and kill us. Everybody will die…except Red, because I trust him, and he wouldn't die like that…and also, I won't let him die. It will be just the two of us…alone.

Here they come.

Day LS

It's been two days since the ambush, everybody died, as expected. Everyone but Red, my Red. We escaped to some dunes; I brought some snacks with me. He's a great elite soldier. After finding a safe place, he finally opened up to me. He talked about his plans to become an invader, and even tallest. He told me Miyuki has high expectations from him. She expects him to be the next tallest. I smile to him as my heart sinks. If he becomes a tallest…I could never be with him…and if he becomes an invader, there's this possibility of him never returning.

He asks me about my plans, I tell him I want to be an invader too, which is a lie. My life plans changed when you crossed my way. I wanted to be a scientist, to help the empire grow, then you appeared. And being with you is my destiny. I just know it. I need to be with you as much as you need to be with me. The problem is, you haven't realized it. I have.

The night is cold, you don't want to make a fire since it would give us out. I pass my blanket to you, with the excuse I'm not cold, but my shivering body gives me out. You move closer to me and say we will share it. I can feel the warmth emanating from your body, it's intoxicating. You fall asleep and I venture to caress your face with the tip of my fingers. I want to kiss your skin, but I can't.

My body aches to breathe your breath

Your words keeps me alive

And I will be the one to hold you down

Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away

I manage to fall asleep, leaning closer to you. I want to dream about you…

Into the sea of waking dreams

I follow without pride

'Cause nothing stands between us here

And I won't be denied

Day KD

We managed to get rid of the enemies and return safely to Irk. I knew this would be the outcome, but…you've gotten taller. I'm a bit taller too, but I'm a good head shorter…everyone praises you. I don't want to be left behind by you. Never…

Day HI

I decided to break the law…I call upon some vortian outlaws scientist…I've heard they can make you taller…through a painful process…it's all right, if I'm your height, it's all right. That way, we will be together forever.

Day W

They attached me to a weird machine. They told me it will hurt and I may die from the shock. I told them it's ok, I won't die…I can't die, I had so much to lose. So much…

I felt an electric shock that made my body tremble violently, then I heard a snapping sound from my joints being torn apart, my ankles, knees, wrists, elbows, shoulders, waist…all broken in an instant. I bit my lip so hard it bleed. I didn't want to scream, I must not be weak, I repeated myself.

Then, huge needles were inserted in my broken joints, injecting skin, muscle, veins…and weaving it together. Tears ran down my face, I felt I was dying…but I didn't want to quit…I would get taller…for him.

The pain was almost unbearable, it lasted 4 hours, then, they let me rest for half an hour, if that could be called rest, because I was still aching.

"The real thing is about to begin…are you sure you want to continue?"

I nodded, since I couldn't speak anymore. The vortian scientist stepped out, after some minutes, I could see a thick needle coming down from the ceiling, and in an instant, It had pierced my stomach. I couldn't contain the screams any longer, but my voice was quieted by the rumbling of the machine. It was elongating my squeedily spooch. I felt I was going to faint, but they told me it was more probable for me to die if I fainted, so I stayed conscious and alive.

After three hours from suffering and horrible sharp pain, it was done. The machine retracted, but I couldn't move.

It's been a week since the operation, and I'm finally leaving the place. All the trauma was worth it. Now I look in the mirror and see I'm his size. Now we can be together…

Day R

We've become the tallest, thanks to that little irken Zim. I was so happy, to know now we will be together forever… so I didn't push for Zim's execution. Let just send him far away. Now we can enjoy our time together…Now I really am Forever yours. We will live on forever...You are mine, and I'm yours…this is the way it was meant to be…always.

"

Red dropped the diary in shock. He was speechless, his mind was a tornado, he couldn't, or better said, didn't want to grasp on everything he had read. He slided down until he was on his knees and grabbed his mouth, his squeedily spooched was all upside down, he wanted to puke so badly. But he restrained.

He remembered some months after they became tallest, they evolved to lovers...but he had never imagined this…

"Red, what are you doing?"

Red turned to see Purple standing on the door, with a blank expression on his face, it was terrifying for Red to see that face on Pur, so he quickly stood up, trying to hide the tablet behind him.

"Uh…nothing, I was just...making the bed"

"You read my diary" continued Purple, unexpressive

Red's antennae twitched in fear. That wasn't his Pur, was him? If Pur was really the one from the diary…and not the spoiled irken he knew…but it was true, he remembered Pur suddenly grew a lot, out of the blue. The crimson eyed irken just wanted to run out of the room, be away from his lover…it was the first time he had felt fear.

"…No…well…I...yes...Purple, I read it…I can't believe it"

Pur closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards Red whose eyes shut open and tried to back away, finding the bed on his way and falling on it.

"What are you...?"

A small smile appeared in Pur's face, it was the scariest expression he had made so far, Red felt the impulse to take out his spider legs to defend…but he just couldn't. His feelings were divided, one of ultimate fear, and the other one of sad longing, remembering all the time spent with his beloved.

"You are mine Red, you belong to me...don't try to understand, it's all right, Red"

"No! stay away! Everything I believed about you, doesn't exist!" Red climbed on the bed and made his way to the other side, trying to stay as far away as possible from Purple.

"It is not! Can't you see? I did all of this for you!" Purple climbed on the bed as he crawled his way to Red. "All I did, it was for you, it was for the best, why don't you get it, Red?"

"Don't come any closer! You…you killed our team...you…you aren't my height…you are…a lie!"

Purple looked genuinely hurt with Red's words. "I can't believe you're saying this to me, I changed for you! Can't you see?! We were meant to be!"

"Purple, stop it! Or I'll…"

"I am forever yours, Red. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy our time together!"

"Purple!"

"You enjoyed our intimacy as much as I did, my body is taller, what else do I need to change to be liked by you again?!"

Purple pounced at Red, the crimson eyed irken in an attempt to defend himself summoned his spider legs, which landed on Purple's chest, reaching to his pak.

Pur's languid body fell to his knees, his breathing erratic and low. Red stared in horror as he saw the pinkish blood covering the floor and his spider legs.

"No…Pur…I didn't mean to…"

Pur raised his head and gave Red a sad smile. Red fell to his knees and reached out for Purple, hugging him tightly. "What the fuck did I just do?!"

"It's ok Red, it's ok…don't blame yourself..."

"I'm so sorry, Pur! I didn't mean to do this to you! I…oh what have I done?!"

"Red…I love you very very much...don't be harsh on you...it doesn't matter, even if you kill me, I'll still be yours…I'll love you always...and it's an honor to die by your hand"

"Stop it! Damn it Pur! DAMN IT!" Red hugged Pur tighter and sobbed "Why did this happen?!"

"I love you…Red"

"...and I love you too, Pur...I…I am sorry! What I said...I am sorry….I am so sorry..."

Purple gave Red a tender kiss on his cheek and after that stopped moving.

"Pur?...Purple?! PUR!?" Red shook the lifeless body, without any response.

A week had passed and Red didn't go out of his chamber, still hugging Purple's body tightly. He had given strict orders for the others to not bother him at all, no matter the situation. All the crew was worried and anxious, but they obeyed none the less.

"Pur…I always loved the color of your eyes...I've never seen an irken with that shade of amethyst, you know…" Red stroked the other tallest's antenna.

"Also, the first time I saw you, I thought you were cute, I never told you that...I never did, didn't have the courage, and I was so busy in training..."

"Pur…I miss your voice, and your tantrums…and your breath…I miss you all..."

"I can't forgive myself for this...the horrible things I said...it doesn't matter anymore...I don't care about the empire anymore...I don't care about snacks...it's not the same, not without you..."

"I'll never leave your side, you are forever mine...Pur...we will be together forever…"

Red sat there, with his lifeless irken on his right arm, and a small pistol on his left hand. "I always liked lazers, Pur…but I admit...smoke machines are good too, and I had prepared some smoke machines for our next convention as a surprise for you…let's enjoy them somewhere far away, together"

The End

As you can see, it contains fragments of songs from artists, which are:  
Clay Akain - Invisible  
The Police- Every breath you take  
Radiohead- Creep  
Sarah Mclachlan - Possession

Did my stalker songs reserarch

I don't own the characters~ they belong to Jhonen V.


End file.
